Your Guardian Angel
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: He would sit there, every night, simply watching his brother's sleeping form... It was the only solace he could grasp, that he deserved... unknowingly shedding his tears, breaking his heart, and becoming someone's guardian angel by doing so...ItaxSasu


**a/n: Well—and I HAVE noticed that I tend to overuse this word when writing my author's notes, believe me—, I bring you guys a quick oneshot (haha, highly unlikely, knowing me) about the relationship between... DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN! Itachi and Sasuke! XD**

**Squee, I never seem to have enough time to put the two of these gorgeous bishies in the same story, but I shall try to interpret some things! I'm pretty sure it'll be mostly Itachi's P.O.V., but then again, I'm fickle, so don't be surprised if it suddenly jumps to Sasuke! ^.-**

**Well, I've held you captive for long enough!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

_Itachi x Sasuke Oneshot_

* * *

'_You have no idea, ototo, just how much I really do care about you... do you?'_

Itachi sat perched upon Sasuke's windowsill, watching the peaceful contours of his baby brother's face shift in silent distress; his tranquil slumber seemed to have become slightly more perturbed, now that the older of the two siblings had arrived, as he usually did every other night.

Itachi found the very sight of his brother serene and slightly at peace with the world very beautiful, yet it left him with a hollow but resounding ache in his chest, like he were missing a piece of himself; so he had convinced his turbulent mind that by being here, in Sasuke's room, when the darkness shrouded all misery in both parties hearts, he could relinquish that festering heartache and drown it out over time—that, and put his mind and thoughts at ease, if only for a short while.

But it seemed that it had had the opposite effect desired.

Itachi didn't know how, but over the time he had spent just gazing longingly at his precious ototo, he had felt that same protective urge to just clutch the younger boy to his chest and cry his heart out, whether Sasuke received it well or otherwise; it was simply the profoundest form unbearable torture for the former Uchiha Clan's alleged 'genius', and he only wished that he could erase all of their past misconceptions, to live in the moment that they both knew they needed—they both needed someone's love and solace.

But Itachi knew with distinct clarity that it could never happen.

Not anymore, after everything that he had left unsaid and had done.

His actions spoke louder than words, after all.

Sasuke would never have believed the truth, anyways; even if he had, Itachi couldn't allow that to happen—he would not place the village and its people at such an abnormally large risk just to rectify what he had done.

His past discretions, the things that he had unleashed upon Sasuke's already fragile young mind... _that_ was what was _truly_ unforgivable, a sin that Itachi could not just simply wash from his hands, like the life's blood of his people, his refuge, his _family_; he would have to live with the emotional and mental scarring for whatever life he had left—even after death would these conflictions bear down upon him, the weight brutal and relentless as it all but crushes him, leaving him a shell of a former being.

Not that _he_ even considered himself human now, after what he had done.

Itachi's eyes felt heavier as he watched his brother roll onto his side slightly, so that he was facing him, his long black lashes clinging to the fine, porcelain skin at the hollow of his eyes and cheeks, his brow furrowing ever so slightly as he continued to wander around in his peaceful dreamland.

For once, Itachi felt slightly less unburdened at the thought that his merciless act all those years ago could be diminished as sleep washed over the younger Uchiha, at the least not haunting his every dream—if that were to be the case, then it would be more or less his living nightmare, quite literally.

He had lived through it all, seen it all, and still breathed to this day, his tale forever imprinted upon his heart in soul in ways that could never be forgotten; his painful, yet harsh reality.

And it brought a rueful but fleeting expression across Itachi's face, knowing that _he_ was the cause for all of the agony and torment that swirled through Sasuke's head; _he_ was responsible for all of that hatred.

Oh, but Itachi knew all too well that they both thought of one another frequently; in fact, they never really left each other's minds—but both of their purposes, their reasons for doing so, were entirely opposing, and it was an affronting thought indeed.

Sasuke thought of nothing but _slaughtering_ the spineless bastard that had destroyed his family.

Itachi thought of nothing but how to _protect_ Sasuke from the shadows, from the _truth_; he _constantly_ thought about how much he _truly_ loved his little brother.

Nothing had changed that.

Nothing ever would.

Noticing his brother's change in demeanour, Itachi prepared himself for a hasty exit through the open window, but stopped when he saw a silver streak trail down Sasuke's cheek, meeting the corner of his closed onyx orbs before rapidly making its descent towards the cotton of Sasuke's cushion cover, plopping to its end almost inaudibly; it should have been too quick to notice—but Itachi's keen eyesight instantly saw it, and the minute he did, he felt his heart constrict painfully so in his chest, his fists clenching in an attempt to remain in control.

That is, until the raven haired Uchiha heard his brother whisper, almost whimper, in his slumber the single thing that drove the sword through his heart, so to speak.

"No... _Itachi_... why...?"

With all restraint lost, the man in question lithely slipped through the shadowed darkness, lingering only feet away from the bed frame, before slowly closing the gap, until his lower thighs were pressed to the soft mattress, almost to the point of meeting his knees, his tall frame looming over Sasuke's sleeping form to cast an eerie shadow over him; it was always like this—no matter what Itachi did, it seemed that he always managed to obscure Sasuke in darkness.

His obsidian orbs trailed over Sasuke's figure, noting with wry smugness that indeed his ototo had grown into a fine young man.

_'I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there to watch you grow up... Sasuke... forgive me... even if only for that...'_

Itachi's eyes saddened as he watched the younger boy still unnaturally, before returning to his former state of calm.

It was now or never.

Leaning forward, Itachi gingerly cupped Sasuke's cheek, his calloused fingertips stroking and taking the contours of his face to memory; he had a feeling that tonight was to be the last time he would see Sasuke for quite some time, and he wanted to make this moment last, whilst his brother was left unbeknownst to it—it was the only way he could find some temporary peace of mind.

A resounding ache tore through Itachi's system, causing his hand to fly to his chest as he clutched it, eyes scrunched up in what appeared to be pain—it was his heart breaking.

With steely determination, Itachi leaned forward, his hand once again on Sasuke's face as his mouth lingered slightly at the smooth plain of his forehead; with that, instead of flicking his forehead like he would have done so long ago, he pressed a soft, gentle kiss there, thin pools of decadent silver lining the onyx depths as he whispered softly, almost inaudibly,  
"I will always be here for you, Sasuke. Even if you do not wish for it. You are my most precious thing, the one I failed to kill that night, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I love you, my foolish little brother. Never forget that."

And with that, Itachi swept out of the window, the only remnant that he had been there being the tear that had so carelessly fallen onto Sasuke's forehead, awakening him instantly from his slumber.

Sasuke raised his hand to collect the pesky water sprite, holding the tip of his finger to the moonlight so that the faint droplet was illuminated by it, its surface iridescent and strangely beautiful, captivating even; as the young Uchiha gazed at it solemnly, he couldn't help but notice that he felt a warmth unprecedented since years long since passed—not only that, but he couldn't withhold the faint shudder he felt when he raised his eyes to where his window lay, open, when he could have _sworn_ that it had been closed.

* * *

**a/n: Wow... that made me unbelievably sad... TT^TT**

**Hmmm... by the way, I did not name this fic after the song _'Your Guardian Angel'_ by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**, but that truly is a beautiful song! **

**Please review! **

**I'd love to know what you guys think! **

**Ja! x)  
**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
